1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a printing machine, preferably a flexoprinting machine, with at least one counter-pressure cylinder and with at least one printing roller fitted with one adapter sleeve and/or with one enveloping sleeve, wherein the bearings of the printing roller are conveyable in guideways relative to the counter-pressure cylinder and a bearing is provided to underprop the shaft extension of the free end of the printing roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a printing machine, for example, is known from the German patent DE 197 05 369 A1, in which the bearing block with the underprop bearing for the printing roller is conveyable in the printing machine frame transverse to the printing roller, so that the taper bore mounted printing roller is clearly accessible from one side, for example, through a window on the side stand of the printing machine frame, so that an enveloping sleeve and/or an adapter sleeve for the enveloping sleeve can be pushed out and fitted on.
For example, in order to separate enveloping sleeves covered with cliches and/or adapter sleeves from one another, and/or to push them off of a printing roller and then to be able to slide them back on again, it is known, for example, from the German patents DE 198 46 677 A1 and DE 200 10 068 A1, that said enveloping sleeves and/or adapter sleeves can be hydraulically expanded or contracted by the use of compressed air. In spite of the possibility of expanding the enveloping sleeves and/or adapter sleeves for the purpose of fitting them on and off, considerable means of force are expended to this end.